My Reasons Why
by silverslitherer
Summary: AU. How much of a hard life do Skye have? What about Ward? What happened to his brother in the Well. And what the heck is a Lightbulb Group! Rated T for language and intense death. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Hi everyone. Silverslith here! I 3 agents of shield and I decided to make a fanfiction. I was reading Thirteen reasons why at the time. Plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone. It's better than it sounds. Disclaimer: if I owned agents of shield, skyward would already be happening

also should be in the crossover section! but I'm too lazy to change that. xover with Thirteen Reasons why. Even if you haven't read it, you'll still get it.

. **********************************************************************

Skye's life had never been an easy one. She was a foster child, grew up in an orphanage. When she was in 8th grade, one of her best friends,Hannah Baker, killed themselves. She had always been broken, but that was the last straw. She pushed away everyone,anyone within her reach. When she entered high school, she was bullied, a lot. In 10th grade, she ran away. She practiced her computer skills and learned to hack. But life as a runaway didn't make it any better. She was hurt, raped and tortured in various ways. But thenthings changed one at a time. She met Miles Lyndon, joined Rising Tide, and for a while felt accepted. Then she was caught by SHIELD. She met great friends, betrayed them, regained their trust, found out her past, got shot twice and had an alien virus injected in her. Her life went from slightly normal to completely insane in less than five months. Now will she finally open up, or will her past come back to haunt her?

Thanks for reading. chapter 1 will be up soon! Please review, I love feedback.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, back. I can't believe how many people have liked and followed this! I'm so happy! Here's chapter 1 for you all. **

**Disclaimer: do I look like Joss Whedon? No, didn't think so. **

"The mission was successful and the package was retrieved. Anything anyone would like to add?" Said Coulson. They'd just finished a mission in Kazghistan and retrieved a very important metal for shield, but it's not really important.

"No sir" they all replied.

"Good then. Dismissed." He said, with a wave of his hand.

"Not you Skye." She turned around.

"What did I do this time?" She said sarcastically. "I don't remember doing anything."

"No you didn't do anything. I wanted to know if you were up for looking for info on the Clairvoyant." Coulson and Skye had been getting no where with their secret mission with all the new missions Fury was piling them with.

"No problem AC. I'll do it right now." She said as she sat at the computer.

"Is it possible for you to call me Agent Coulson or just Coulson?" He said, clearly annoyed "Physically impossible" she said and with that, she got to work.

After four hours of searching, Skye had literally found nothing. She seriously couldn't find a single word or letter that would lead them to the Clairvoyant.

"Damnit!"

"What's wrong now? Said Ward, walking into the briefing room, clearly amused. Skye thought about how to answer and decided with the truth. Well , the partial truth.

"I can't find any information on the Clairvoyant. It's driving me insane."

"He's one of the most hidden crimnals SHIELD has seen in decades. Not really surprising. I'm going to train, wanna come?"

"Nah" right then, May came into the room.

"Touch down in 5." She said and then walked away without another word.

"Nevermind then. Ready to see the Hub again?" He asked

"Without my insane internet nanny?" She said "Oh ya." Ward smiled and Skye mocked a shocked face. "The robot can smile?! No way!" And they both started laughing.

"Come on rookie, let's go" and they both left to find FitzSimmons ***********************************************************************

At the the Hub, May and Coulson went to find Director Fury and deliver the package, as well as get an explanation of all the extra missions. During that time, Skye, Ward, and FitzSimmons went to explore the Hub further. FitzSimmons dragged them to all the labs, Skye to all the data bases, and Ward took them to watch the senior agents train. "This is boring Ward." Said Simmons

"Yes agent Ward, let's go do something interesting."came Leo's Scottish voice.

"Oh, like the labs were interesting."said Skye. She was very glad to be able to walk around the building without being marked a traitor, but she did not enjoy being dragged around to talk about physics.

"They were!" Said FitzSimmons together. It almost sounded rehearsed. "Come Simmons, let's go find something else to do." They both got up from the benches and left. When they walked out Skye spoke up.

"Those two are so oblivious."

"Oh ya. I bet they won't end up together for another 3 months."

"Bet they will! Wanna put money where your mouth is? 20 bucks says your wrong."

"Your on Rookie. I can't wait to be $20 richer."

"Keep on dreaming Ward." She really hoped those two crazy scientists would get together soon. 10 minutes later, Ward and Skye got up to find FitzSimmons. They found them in the labs, arguing on the theory of relativity, just as the call from Coulson came to meet up in meeting room 3. FitzSimmons stopped finding and they all went to find the room.

"What do think fury said? And what do you think was in the package?" Said Simmons

"Um, how should I know. I'm new to this all." Said Skye "We all are, but what do you think?" Skye shrugged ,thought about it for a minute and then answered with,"well from what I've heard about Fury, it can't be good."

"I second that." Said Ward

"I third it" Fitz said.

" Well then I guess I fourth it." They're conversation was abruptly interrupted by a bunch of young agents laughing. They jogged over and asked the agents what they were laughing at.

"Oh, our friend showed us a picture of one of his high school teachers his old girlfriend drew." Said one of them.

"She was not my girlfriend! I just said she was a friend of mine that happened to be a girl." Skye turned around, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Wait, Clay?!" ************************************************************************

**Ok so the new character has been introduced. If you've read 13 Reasons Why, you'll probably catch on to what I'm throwing. If not,well, you have to options. Stay in suspense or read the book. you don't have to but it's recommended. Please review! Reviews are like hugs and I love hugs.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, back! I appreciate everyone who has reviewed,followed,and or favorited this. Even if your reading this 2 years later, please review. Anyways, you probably don't want to here me ramble on. Chapter 2, here it comes!**

**By the way, I don't shave a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer:all rights go to there respective owners(joss Whedon, Stan lee, jay Asher) If I had those characters, I'd be filthy rich. But sadly, I'm not.**

"Wait,Clay?!" The boy,Clay, turned around. He looked about 24 or 25 years old, with dirty blonde hair and he wore the same suit as everyone else,but Skye knew exactly who he was.

"Skye?! Wait what are you doing here?" He said. He was just as baffled. Was this really Skye, his friend from school who disapeered at the start of 10th grade.

"I could ask you the same question. And to answer yours I work here. Well, with Shield."

"Same. Wait, when we were in 9th, you hated Shield."

"Skye, who's this?" Asked Ward. If there was a story here, he wanted to know. Skye was the only person he hadn't been able to read.

"Ward, FitzSimmons, this is Clay Jensen. We were friends in middle school and high school. Clay, this is Agent Ward , Fitz and Simmons . We're friends and we're all on the same team."

"Seriously Skye, you work for shield." Came the voice of a chirpy little girl, standing behind Clay. She looked about 13 or 14 years old with blue glasses and a dark green dress. She had brown eyes and an evil smirk on her face. "Cause, if I remember correctly, and I quote this, you called shield 'the stupidest freakin organization in the history of the universe.' "

"Good to see you too, Sara." Skye said.

"It's not good to see you, any of you."

"Wait I've seen you somewhere before." Said Fitz

"Me too." Ward said.

"You people are idiots, you know that right. Lauren and Max are gonna be pissed."

"Wait Lauren and Max are here too?" Asked Skye. She had tutored Lauren, Max and Sara during her freshman year. They were like five or six at the time, but all very intellectual for their age. Sara was Clays little cousin and Lauren and Max her friends. She had taught them computer science and a little engineering too. They were the first ones to break her encryptions.

"Um, ya. They won't be happy, let me just tell you that."

"What, um nevermind, we're going to be late to the meeting if we don't go now."said Fitz.

"Ok. I'm so talking to you all later, got it?" She said to Clay. He nodded. "Bye"

"Bye." He said and they quartet left.

By the time they all got to the meeting room, they were all very late.

"What took you four so long?" Asked Coulson.

"We'll explain later." Said Skye "what's going on?"

"Just an announcement" said May.

"Yes, until further notice, we'll all be staying the Hub."

"What?" They all said at once.

"Yes tommorow May and I have another meeting with Fury. He wants to assign some new members on our team." Members that some people on the plane would not be happy with. He thought.

The whole room went silent.

"How long are we going to be stuck here?" Asked Ward, feeling the tension and changing the subject.

"Not long, as soon as we get this whole, new member thing sorted out. Until then, you'll all be stationed in the bunks on the west wing. You're free to roam around and do as you want."

"But no blowing things up, and no terrorizing new agents." Said May, expressionless.

"Alright then, you can go now. We'll meet up tomorrow, at noon. Have a good rest of the evening."

"Bye" they murrmured, and left the meeting room.

After the younger members left, May spoke up.

"So, the new members, who were they?"

"A bunch of level fives. Clay,Sara and Alice Jensen , Lauren Tacrine, and Max Ward."

"And suddenly not wanting them on the plane makes sense." She said with a laugh. "What if they run into each other in the hallways?"

"I don't know, but it won't be good." He said

"Ya, so Ward will have to be careful."

"Not just him,Lauren is Fitzs insane sister. They're parents are divorced and she took her moms name."

"Wonderful. I'm going out tonight. Would...would you like to come with? I haven't gone out in so long and I'm-"

"I'd love to." He said, knowing she really didn't want to contiune what she was saying.

"See you in an hour."

"See you."

**Sorry if this is a shorter chapter and that I haven't posted that much. But, it is summer, so I will probably have more time to write. Yay! Oh, and sorry if May was a little ooc. I totally ship Phillinda, so ya. One last thing, if anyone has any ideas for this, just add it in a review, or PM me.**

**please review also. Review are like really good cookies.**

**Catch ya later,**

**-Silverslith**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N) Hey everyone, I'm finally back from vacation. I kinda put this on hold for a while but now I'm back! Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter 3. Enjoy! PS: There was never any Hydra and Ward is not evil!**

"OK, so what was that about?" Fitz asked inquisitively. He knew that something was up with Skye. He couldn't get his head wrapped around that little girl, though. He had seen her somewhere, but he just couldn't remember where.

"What was what about?" Skye said innocently. But inside, her mind was screaming. Why the hell are Clay, Wave,Lauren and little Max here?! they should not be here, in SHIELD. She hadn't seen them in over 9 years. There was no way she look Clay in the eye. Not after everything. Not after Hannah. She, she just couldn't. And she couldn't tell her team about her past. They would never look at her the same way again. Yet, they were still persistent.

"Oh, come on Skye. Who was that boy named Clay, and that little girl? And who are Lauren and Max?" asked Simmons.

"They're just some people from my past. Nothing else. And Lauren and Max and the little girl, whose name is Sara, are some kids I babysat while I was in high school. We all lived in the same orphanage, and the nuns would always leave me in charge of them." Not a total lie. Max was in the orphanage with her, but Sara lived with her cousin, and Lauren lived with her mom, cause her dad lived in Scotland or something with her older brother.

'Your're lying." said Fitz.

"Am not"

"Are to."

"Am not."

Are too."

"Okay, cut it out both of you. You two are both acting like five year olds fighting over who ate the last cookie." said Ward, splitting Fitz and Skye apart.

"Ward's right." said Simmons sternly. "Now, instead of fighting about something completely irrelevant, who wants to go where for dinner?" Fitz lifted an eyebrow at her and Ward rolled his eyes. "What? I'm hungry."

Skye laughed, and said, "I agree with Simmons. Let's go and eat."

"How are you two already hungry? We ate lunch like five hours ago." said ward.

"Yes, five hours ago. Did you know agent ward, that the human metabolism needs to be replenished with nutrition every three to four hours to stay healthy."

"And that-" Fitz started, but was cut off by Skye.  
"Talk in english, or dont talk at all. Remeber?"

"We are talking in english. We are just talking in sophisticated terms that lesser humans don't understand. "

"What?"

"Hey!"

Meanwhile, May and Coulson were having a wonderful, yet slightly awkward dinner at a fancy Italian place. Coulson had ordered a salmon with pasta, while May had ordered only a Caesar Salad. It was just like when they were both newbies at the Academy.

"So, who were the others on the list of new members?" Other than the two siblings, I mean." asked May. "Did you really say Sara and Alice Jensen?"

"Yes, and Clay Jensen,

and the one I forgot was Antoine Triplet. Why?"

"I know them. I was their SO for about a year."

"Before Bahrain? I didn't know you had mentored them I thought your rookie was Maria Hill."

"No, it was after Bahrain, while you were dealing with Stark and Thor."

"After, but I thought-"

" Yes, after. I don't care to discuss it with you. Now eat your food." He complied, but only because it was Melinda May.

"So, are they good? The Jensen's I mean."

"Well, I've only met Clay a bit, but I know he's a hacker, and he's good."

"Ok, so someone Skye would like. And the others?"

"Alice is a sciency type girl, and I've heard that Max is too."

"Which is weird because Ward is nowhere near sciencey."

"Are you going to make an annoying side comment at everything I say."

"Probably." May rolled her eyes at him, but continued.

"OK, then. I've heard that Lauren is an amazing fighter. And she should Hill trained her."

"How did-"

"Just face it, Phil. There's a lot of stuff we just don't tell you."

"Ok, ok. But you're still missing one person. Sara Jensen."

"Sara, right. Well, Sara is different, but in a good way. Good leader, but she doesn't quite fit in with the others. She's good at basically everything. I swear we could replace her with everyone on our team and she'd do fine. I've never really been able to get into her mindset. She's too quiet, in a not so silent way."

"So, she's like you?" he said smirkingly.

"Other than the fact that I'm not loud, crazy, obessed with music, and can't do any kind of science, as well as wear bright colors, yes I'd say she's quite like me." May said, rolling her eyes again.

"Ok, ok, so she's not like you."

"Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Because Director Fury has ordered that all of them are to be stationed at our plane until further notice. And it's an order I can't counter that order without losing my job."

"Wait, so that means.."

"It means that starting tomorrow, we have an upgraded plane, with six more bedrooms, a whole new level, and to top it off, six brand new members. "

"Oh,god!"

**A/N) Well, that's it for now folks. I promise to have a new chapter up as soon as possible, and try to update at least once a week. Also, I'm thinking of making another story, another AU, but this time including Hydra, and centering around Tripp, May,(No not as a couple) and some OC's from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young People. It would be posted in the Agents of Shield section, but it would really be a crossover between AOS, Avengers, Thor, Gallagher Girls, and maybe even Star Wars. I'm wondering if anyone would read that. It would be kinda confusing, but also really good. Just let me know in the review. (Cough Cough review, Cough cough COUGH!) **

**Oh, and here's something new I'm adding.**

**Song Suggestion: Check Yes Juliet (We the Kings) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents or Shield, or Thirteen reasons why. I only own my OC's. (Lauren, Sara,Alice,Max)**

**A/N: Hey everyone. I think I'm finally going to be posting regularly, which is a good thing,but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, with out further ado, chapter 4**

The next day, quartet of little kids were sitting in their room. A girl, with ink black hair and brown eyes, and large blue glasses, was on her computer. Another girl, who seemed a little younger than the first one, was at a punching bag, boxing the life out of it. She had sandy colored hair, with green eyes, and a pointed little nose. The two other children, a girl of about 12 (with brown eyes, but blonde hair) and a boy of about 16 (with both dark brown hair and black eyes) were both at a table, mixing some kind of unknown substance in a beaker, and blabbering about side effects.

The black haired girl spoke up. " Hey guys, do you guys know anything about our new team?"

"No, I don't Sara. Clay says that he doesn't know anything either, other than that we will all have our respective SO's on the team." Stated the dark haired boy, named Max.

"I don't want a new SO. I want Hill to be my mentor again." Whined the green eyed little girl, whose name was Lauren.

"Well suck it up, Laurie. You remember what the Director said. We need mentors who won't be busy all the time." Said Alice, who was the blonde haired girl.

"Language." Said Max, who was appalled by all sorts of profanity.

"Shut up, Maxy. Like you never curse." Lauren rebutted, using her silly nickname for him, which her hated.

"I don't." he said, turning back to his experiment.

"Meanie." Said Alice

"Seriously, Alice?" said Sara sarcastically. "Meanie. That's the best you could come up with. You could out cuss a rapper, and you go with meanie." Sara shook her head and Lauren laughed. Alice rolled her eyes, and picking up a pillow from her bed, went up to Sara and started whacking her with it.

"Hey, stop it. Stop." Sara fought.

"This what you get for laughing at me." She said, whacking her sister again.

A knock came from the doorway, and Lauren, who had gone back to her punching bag, hollered, "Come in!" Clay walked in and looked at his two cousins, who were beating the crap out of each other. (But of course, not really ,cause in a real fight, Sara would have already won.)

"Get up. Both of you." He said. The two girls, no matter how annoying they were, always listened to their cousin.

"Fine." Said Alice, who had stopped whacking her sister.

"Alright, what's up?"

"All of you get dressed, and look presentable."

"Why?" asked Lauren, who never wanted to wear anything but a black spandex suit.

"We're going to meet our new team."

"Hello everyone. Welcome to level 7" said a man, who in Tripp's opinion, was almost bald. The kids stood open mouthed.

"You're you're…"

"You're agent Coulson!"

"OMG, you're like so awesome."

"Ya, my old SO always told me about you."

"Mine too."

"your'e supposed to be dead.

As all four teens started talking quickly and at once, Coulson already looked exasperated. Clay and Antoine, who everyone knew as Tripp, smirked at each other. Tripp was African American all the way, with dark eyes and the dark hair. He wasn't part of the kids group, per say, but was a very good friend will all of them.

"Everyone shut up!" said Clay, to which all the kids shut their mouths. Coulson mouthed a thank you to the boy, and said, "Hello everyone. My name is Agent Coulson and I will be you're new team leader. I promise you all everything will be explained in due time, but for now, can I have you're names?"

Sara walked up to the front. "I'm Sara. I'm kinda the unofficial group leader. Lauren and Tripp," she pointed to them, "are our fighters and specialists. Clay is our tech expert and Alice and Max are our science dudes."

"Sara is also little Miss Smartie Pants." Said Tripp, smiling.

"Am not."

"Sure you aren't" said Clay.

"Stop fighting, all of you." Said Max. That shut them up.

"Max also the peace maker of our group.

"Cool." said Coulson. "Well, follow me."

"So, are you all excited to meet you're new team mates."

"Not really." Mumbled Lauren.

"What was that?" asked Coulson.

"It was nothing, sir." Said Max "Be nice." He whispered to Lauren.

"No" was the reply.

"How many others are there on the teams?"

"5. Our pilot, our tech girl, our specialist, a biochemist and an engineer. "

"So all together there will be twelve people on the team. Jesus!" said Alice

"Language." Murmured Max and Tripp rolled his eyes.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

While Coulson walked the newbies around base, to the plane, the 5 others were already waiting there anxiously. When Coulson had told them they were getting new members, the whole team went quiet. None of them wanted new members, especially not 6 new ones. Coulson hadn't told them much, just that they were good and that they had to be nice to them. Also that they would be SOing them, which none of them wanted. Skye was now a level two, and very annoyed that Ward was no longer her SO. She was starting to like him. They were all very annoyed with the whole situation. Except May, that is, who was ecstatic to be working with the little Jensen girls again. They were all quiet when Coulson walked in.

Dramatically he said, "Everyone, meet your new teammates. "

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger!**

**I'm sorry, i had to. it was too much of an opportunity. please review, even if it's only one word, like nice, great, awful. (Scratch that. If you're going to say awful, please tell me why.**

**Also, please tell me whether or not you want a Tripp Centric AU crossover thing. (see the last chapters' authors note if you have no idea what I'm talking about.) Even if one person says they would read it, I will post it, because I'm that nuts.**

**Song Suggestion: Heart by Heart-Demi Lovato**

**Movie Suggestion: The Mortal Instruments; City of Bones**

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Here's the new chapter. Oh, and if you haven't seen the teasers for the new season, see it. It's awesome. (Hint hint, Mockingbird, hint hint)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's (Sara, Lauren,Max,Alice) and the plot. Everything else goes to their respective owners.**

Chaos. That was the only word Coulson could use to describe what happened next. Everyone practically jumped at each other, conversing, and hugging, and trying to hurt each other. Skye immediately jumped at her old friends, Alice and Sara specifically, who were torn between talking to her or trying to kill May for leaving. Lauren immediately started cursing her brother for never calling, and for not telling her he worked for SHIELD. Max joined Coulson in a conversation with Tripp and Clay, about how annoying everyone was being. It was madness. For everyone, that is except Ward, who just stood there, leaning on the wall with not a care about anything going on. _Strange _thought Coulson. _Ward doesn't recognize his brother. How strange._

"How do you shut them up?" Coulson asked the three boys.

"Like this." Said Max, smirking. He took a whistle out of his pocket and blew it. The sound silenced everyone.

"Shut up, people!" screamed Tripp.

"Well, isn't that better." Said Coulson. "Ok, well apparently almost everyone know almost everyone, so anyways, let's have some short introductions." He was also very curious as to how Skye knew the children, but kept that to himself, for now.

"In other words, be quiet."

Lauren stuck her tongue out at Clay, who did the same back to her.

"Children, would you four like to introduce yourselves?" Sara rolled her eyes, and Alice spoke up.

"I'm Alice Jensen." She said

"I'm Sara Jensen."

"Lauren Tacrine."

"Max Ward." _No _ thought Ward. _ There is no way this is Max. No way Max can be here, in Shield, on this plane, and on this team. No way._

"Ward?" Skye said. "No way."

Max was confused. "Skye you've know me since I was in the third grade, you know that's my last name."

"No, it's just that his last name is Ward too." She replied, pointing to Ward.

"Really, said Max. "Cool."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm Clay Jensen. I'm Alice and Sara's cousin."

"I'm Antoine Tripplet, but most people just call me Tripp. You guys are…"

May walked up and held out a hand. She was just formal that way. "Agent Melinda May."

"Oh, you're Alice's old SO. I remember you."

"Yeah, you're the Howling Commandos son." They shook hands. Skye stood up.

"I'm Skye."

"Still no last name. " Said Clay. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Clay. Still no last name."

It was Clay's turn to roll his eyes. "And what's you're guys names?" he said, pointing to FitzSimmons and Ward.

"Leo Fitz" said Fitz, "and this is my friends Jemma Simmons."

"Hello." The brit said in her little English accent.

"Hi." Said Alice, waving to her.

"I'm Ward. Grant Ward."

"Hey, Max, wasn't you're brother's name Grant?"

"Yes, it was. What a strange coincidence."

"Did you just say the something is a coincidence? No way!" said Sara

"Yeah, what happened to 'there's no such thing as coincidence, just the illusion of coincidence'?" said Lauren. All of the adults, excluding Tripp and Clay, looked at her, confused. "Max has this whole theory that nothing in the world is coincidence, that there's only the illusion that things are coincidence. We all think he's crazy.

"Oh, okay."

"Yes, well now we have to do some mentor assignments. Simmons, you will be mentoring Max. He's a bit older than the others, but he's the sciencey one. Alice, you're mentor will be Fitz."

"Yes! A real engineering mentor." Coulson chuckled at her.

"Lauren, you're mentor will be May."

"Not fair" mumbled Sara, while Fitz said,

"You're a specialist, Laurie? I never could have guessed."

"Not a specialist. A field agent. For a genius, you don't know much, bro."

"Sara, you will be trained by both Agent Ward and Agent Skye."

"Why does Sara get two trainers?" whined her younger sister

"Because Sara is good at both CS and Tactical Force. She doesn't specialize in anything, Alice. That's why. Any other questions?" said Clay sternly.

"I'm good." Alice said sheepishly.

"Alright then. I take you two don't need any mentors."

"Yes, I think me and Tripp are just fine."

"Tripp and I." Max said under his breath.

"What was that?" said Clay. Lauren shook her head.

"Idiot." She said "He corrected your grammer, stupid. Sheesh, I'm 14 and I know better English than you."

"Says the girl who just used the word sheesh."

"God, will two shut up already?" said Alice.

"I don't recall being God, but okay." Said Clay, smirking at his cousin. Alice rolled her eyes.

'Idiot."

"Agent Coulson, what else will we be doing today?" asked Lauren politely.

"Well, you each have the day, but you have to spend the day with your mentor, as a sort of 'get to know you' activity. And no one can do anything with anyone but their mentors, no exceptions." All the kids groaned, "Clay ,Tripp, you can spend the rest of the day here with me, or you can tag along with your friends."

"I'll stay here. I'd rather stay away from evil numbers 1 through 4. "Said Tripp

"I'm with you buddy. Any cousin free day is a happy day for me." All the kids rolled their eyes and the group said their goodbyes, all of them very annoyed with Coulson.

**I am very sorry with the short chapter, but I decided I shouldn't make you wait more than a day to see the team's reactions. Have a nice day. I will see if I can update on Tuesday, but you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Also, please, please, please review. Review are like…. Something very good. I'm running out similes. Anyways, REVIEW! please ;)**

**Song Suggestion: Misery Loves It's Company- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Movie Suggestion: Nonstop (2014)**

**See you later!**

**Silver Slith**


	7. Chapter 6

**a/n)** **I won't keep you waiting. Enjoy!?**

**disclaimer:I own nothing. I'm not joss Whedon or jay Asher. I'm not even a guy!**

Sara's point of view.

"So kid, what do you like to do for fun?" I was currently sitting in a Shield van with Ward and Skye. And boy, was I pissed. Pissed at Coulson for making me stay with these two. Pissed at Skye for leaving us in the middle of first grade. And absolutely pissed at fury, for making me a part of this God forsaken team! It wasn't even the full first day, and. I was already annoyed with them. Except for may...

"Wait, what'd you say? I didn't hear you." I heard him, I just wasn't paying attention, and frankly, didn't care.

"I said, what do you want to do?"

" I don't care, as long as it's not something boring, like a science convention or something. Science is fun and all, but only when you get to do it yourself."

"well, I hate science, so how about a carnival. I hear theirs some kind of a fair here."

"sure." I said, shrugging. I didn't care really. I couldn't wait for to get kicked out of this team.

"Ok, and you need to tell me everything that had happened for the past 10 years."

"Oh, yeah. You two are old friends, right?"

"friends isn't exactly what I'd say." I murmured.

Ward raised an eyebrow to Skye, who just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I do remember you like history. And we are in DC. " said Skye, nudging Ward. _Of course Skye remembers that. Oh well, at least I get to see the History Museum again. _I thought

"Okay. The National History Museum it is." he said, changing direction.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lauren's point of view

Agent May is the coolest person on the planet!

For our get to know day, Agent May took me to the SHIELD Training Facility in Virginia and let me beat up all of the new recruits. So much for, 'she's a little girl. I can't hit a girl.' Guys are so gullible. Afterwords, we went out to dinner at a little burger shop near DC.

"So, you and Fitz are siblings?"

"Yup. When our parents split though, I went to live with my dad, while Fitz went with our mom. I was given my moms maiden name while FItz kept our dad's as a sense of unity. I guess thats why we stil get along after almost eleven, we still get along.

"You haven't seen him in eleven years?"

"I've seen him, but only for a few days every year. I guess now I know why."

"Guess so."

"So, it must suck being the Cavalry."

She looked at me in this weird way. I couldn't figure out what I said wrong.

"How would you know about that?"

"Romanoff used to talk about how different you were after Bahrain. I would guess if you were different, you wouldn't like the name they gave you."

"I don't" she said, quietly sipping her drink.

"Sorry if I offended you." I said.

"It's okay. Curiosity isn't always bad, and I can tell you're just as smart as your brother. Just in a different way."

"Thanks."_  
_

_I think training with May will work out just fine._

_333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

Max POV

"So, Max, what do you like studying the most?"

"Psychology, mostly. I also love medicine."

"Very nice."

I was sitting in the lab with Simmons. We were talking over sandwiches. Simmons seemed nice enough. She was almost like a more sciencey version of Alice.

"What about you?"

"Biochem is my specialty, but I bet I have a few medical tricks I can teach you."

"Like what?"

"Like, did you know that oxycodone can be de-medicated and used as a disinfectant mixture."

I smirked at her.

"Yes, I did actually. Did you know that mint can be used as a fever reducer when the right amount is ingested."

She looked dumbfounded. I knew we would get along just fine.

"Oh, come on Fitz! We have to go see the aquarium!"

"No, we have to stay here. They're just about to feed the monkeys." I was at a zoo, and I was stuck looking at monkeys. Stupid, uninteresting, monkeys.

"Please, Fitz. They have a great white here! An actual fricking great white!" I seriously was contemplating on cursing with real curse words, but there were five year olds there, and I had more common sense than the others said.

"Okay, just five more minutes."

"That's what you said five minutes ago! We've been here for hours. Please?" I gave him my signature puppy dog look, as Clay called it. It was irresistible.

"Oh, fine! And don't you ever give me that look again. You here?"

"Aye Aye, monkey boy." I fake saluted him, as I pulled him away from the exhibit. It was my turn.

####################################################################################################

**_A/N) Okay! I know I promised to update, but school got in my stupid way. Anyways, I'm sorry this is a short chapter. My next chapter will be longer._**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_SilverSlith_**

**_Movie Suggestion: Spiderman_**

**_Song Suggestion: I'm With You- Avril Lavigne. _**


	8. Chapter 7-super short sorry

**a/N). Okay, this is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written and will ever write, but I thought you'd all like another chapter. Also, I'm wondering If anyone would like to be my writing partner and help me with the story. If interested, PM. I could really use another head helping me, cause I really have forgotten where I was going with this. **

COULSON POV

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding, Sara. Climb the pole."

"But it's like 20 feet tall. You're crazy." It had been 2 weeks of training. I was watching as Ward trained the little protege. I chuckled as the arguing continued. Throughout the past two weeks, I'd learned a lot about each member of the team. I learned that they called themselves the Light Bulb Group. ( Because they always had light bulbs aka good ideas.) I learned that for Fitz's sister, Lauren had a lot more punch than her brother. I would need both hands and all my toes to count how many times she put Skye, Ward, or even May herself on their asses, and even then, I would still be off by a few dozen. (And that's an understatement.) I learned that Max really did not remember his brother. (Or was at least not showing it). I learned that Alice was an amazing engineer. She and Fitz got along like peanut butter and jelly. (I think Simmons was getting a little jealous) I learned that Ward really doesn't like kids. (But I should realized that a lot sooner) I also learned that Sara hated two things in the entire world, for no apparent reason. Skye and heights. I learned from Clay that Sara was angry at Skye for leaving them alone and running off, so that has some reasoning to it. But why she hated heights, no one knew. And it only open heights. She loved the plane, but make her skydive, and she would kill you. That was the reason for the current argument.

WARD POV

I hate children. Especially girls.

"I refuse. "

"Stupid little kid." I muttered under my breath. Somehow though, she still heard.

"You absolute, fricking jerk."

I rolled my eyes at her. How come everyone else's arrangements worked out perfectly, but this mine didn't. I did not have time for this. Especially with my brother being on this plane. While Simmons was out one day, I figured out how to use one of her little machines and do a DNA test. Positive, of course.

"Well, then. Training for today is over."

"Finally." She said, and then ran off.

-(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))-

I was sitting in my bunk, playing a quiet game of solitaire when. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I hollered. I did not like being disturbed. Not in the least.

I cheered up a little when I saw it was Lauren. I was starting to get along with the little girl. She liked just sitting and playing some Battleships or talking about books. She's a lot more of a mouse then she lets on. I was contemplating asking Coulson to let Skye and May share the devils spawn (Sara) and I could train Lauren. Maybe all little girls aren't that bad.

"What can I do for you, Laurie?"

"Team meeting in five. May's calling it. She says everyone has to attend."

May calling a meeting . That was new.

"Ok. Let's go." I said.

Laurie giggled and I looked at her, confused.

What were she and May up to?

-!-

**a/n) Again, shortest chapter I have ever written and will ever write. I promise. (I'm not that incompetent)So, what are May and Lauren up too? And wI'll Max find out Grant is his brother? And why does Sara hate everyone? So many questions, so little time. Also, if I don't see that people are actually reading this story, I will probably delete it, so...**

**movie suggestion: Star Wars Episode 2**

**song suggestion: My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark- Fall Out Boy.**


	9. Chapter 8

**So, chapter eight, here you go! Also, I just started a new story called Lights of Past and Present, about a completely different Lightbulb Group. Check it out if you have the time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield. I only own my OCs and the plotline.**

**Without further ado...**

May POV

"Ok, everyone, listen up!" I saw Lauren scream. "May and I have noticed that everyone, especially some people, have been kind of tense these past few weeks. So, we decided that we all need a little bonding time. HQ has granted us 2 fricking months to bond, and all I've seen you people do is bicker. So, we have to play a little game. All of us." I smiled at her. She may be Fitz's sister, but she could definitely be loud.

"And what game is that?" Asked Coulson, obviously amused.

I smirked at the group sitting on the couch and said three simple words. "Truth or Dare."

"Noooo." Everyone whined at once.

"Oh, come guys." Said Lauren. "You people are all SHIELD agents. How can you be scared of a little game of truth or dare?"

"We're not scared of it." Said Fitz.

"Um, no I am definetley scared of truth or dare. Especially if its these kids playing." Skye retorted, gesturing to the group f children sitting on the floor.

"Oh, come on! Please! Please please please please please!" Said Alice.

"No."

"Whats wrong Agent Ward? Afraid of getting beat by 12 years olds?" I taunted him. I stared at me angrily.

"Bring it."

this-is-a-line-break-look-away-or-feel-my-wrath-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

We all sat at the kitchen table. I spun first. It landed on Jemma.

"Simmons, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She respondily cooly, but I could tell she was nervous.

"Have you ever shot someone, and if so, who and why?" She glared at me. She knew that I knew the exact answer to the questiom.

"Agent Sitwell, and because he kept questioning me. Blame Skye."

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't lie to save your life!"

Jemma rolled her eyes and spun the bottle. It landed on Coulson.

"Truth or dare, sir?"

"Dare."

"Ok." she whispered something inaudible into his ear, and he left the room. He came back a few minutes later,with a bucket.

"By the way Simmons, I really don't like you." He said as he poured something on Skye's head.

"Ahh! Seriously, Simmons. Ice Water? Really!" She screamed while the rest of us laughed. I've gotta hand it to Simmons. She really can be deadly.

"Skye, go get a towel. I'll spin." as Skye ran to her bunk, shivering, Coulson spun the bottle. It landed on...

"Alice, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What is the most embarrasing thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Once, Sara and I were training at the Academy, and Max came up behind me and put a cricket down my shirt. I started screaming ame shaking, and all the cadets laughed at me."

"You've got to admit ito was a good prank."

"Was not!"

"Ok, stop fighting the lot of you. Alice, your turn." Said Tripp. We all watched as the bottle whizzed around, landing on none other than Skye, who wrapped in a towel

"Oh, come on! Why the universe hate me?!"

"It'll be fun. Come on, truth or dare, Skye?"

"Dare. What's the worst that could happen?"

For some reason, it was the new trend to whisper dares in people's ears. Skye smiled and left the room. She came back a minute later.

"Is it done?"

"It's done."

"Good. Now spin already."

Skye spun the bottle.

"Wave, truth or dare."

-();,));4:3:())())$)

Skye POV

"Truth." The minute I heard that word, I knew exactly what I wanted to say. But, it was too hard. I couldn't but...

"Why do you hate me?" I shouldn't have asked, but I needed to know. Wave and I weren't besties before, but she would at least talk to me. She was like this annoying little sister that I loved to have around. I wanted things to be the way they used to be.

She just looked at me, quiet as a mouse.

"So, anything?"

She ran out of the room faster than I could say sorry.

But I think I ran after her faster.

**So, there's chapter 8. Remember to review/follow/favorite! Also, if you haven't taken the poll on my profile, please do so. It would be much appreciated.**

**/SS/**

**Movie Recommendation: Small Soliders**

**Song Recommendation: I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace**

**10/07/14**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N) Chapter 9. I won't keep you waiting. **

**Disclaimer: I Only own OC's and plotline. Got it?**

Sara POV

I didn't hate Skye. I was really, very mad at her, yes, but I didn't hate her. Ok, we weren't best friends, but I guess I just felt betrayed when she left. Just one more person who doesn't want. The others took it a lot better than I did, but it's so annoying. I'm the leader of the team, I'm supposed to look out for the rest of them. I'm not supposed to be the one who needs looking after.

But, Skye taught me everything I know. She's also the reason everyone calls me Wave instead of Marian. Long story short, my parents were pretty stupid and named me Marian Waveria Jensen. Yeah, some pretty stupid people.

I was sitting in my room, crying (yes, the great Wave Jensen cries. I know, shocking) when I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away."

"No, please just open the door Wave."

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you."

"Wave, come on. Open up."

"No. Make me."

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise, and the door unlocked itself. I stared in surprise as Skye walked in.

"Override code. Comes in handy."

"Get the hell out of my room, Skye."

"No can do. I need to apologize for what I said back their. It was wrong to just say it like that, and I'm sorry."

"I don't care. Now, if you would be kind enough to exit the perimeter-"

"No. I need to know why your ignoring me. I know we weren't that close, but I still care about you. Now whats the problem, sweetheart?"

I wiped my eyes, and said, "First of all, don't call me sweetheart. I'm not a fricking little kid anymore. And second, I don't hate you, it's just..."

"Just what, Wave?"

"You left us. You were always there to protect us, and then you left, just like Hannah did. First Hannah, then you, then Clay."

"Whoa, back up. Clay left? This is the first I'm hearing about this."

"Yeah, Clay left to join SHIELD when he turned 18. He's 24 now. We didn't see him till about 2 years ago when we were recruited as SHIELD operatives."

"I'm sorry I left. But look at it this way. I left when Hannah died, right?" she asked

"Yep. So what?"

"Hannah was my only real friend at that school. Sure, you guys were in the same town, but you weren't always going to be around. Soon, you would be starting real school, instead of homeschool, and then I would be alone."

"What about Clay?"

"Clay and I might have been ok, but we were pretty far from friends. I mean, the only reason Clay knew I existed was because of those wacky drawings he would always ask me to do for the school paper, and because of you guys. Nothing else."

"I guess thats true."

"So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're definitely good." I said, hugging her."

* * *

3rd Person POV

"So..." Everyone sat in the middle of the plane awkwardly. After Sara and Skye had run out, there had been a long, drawing silence.

"Don't you all have things to be doing."

"Yes sir." piped Alice.

"Well then, go do it. Dismissed." he said with a wave of his hand. When no one moved, he said "What I mean, is get out." Everyone left faster than hot dogs on a Texan barbeque.

When everyone but May and Coulson were left in the room, he said, "Do you think we should go after the two?"

"Nah. If theres one thing I know about Sara, is that she always works things out." said May, resting her head on Coulson's shoulder. He looked at her, surprised. "What?" She said, alertly.

"Nothing. Hey, what do you say about getting some coffee, the next time all these kids are off our plane."

"I hate coffee."

"Ah yes. I remember. Well, how bout a drink?"

"As long as your paying, I'm coming." she said, grinning slightly. Inwardly, though, her thoughts said something to the effect of _Oh crap! I'm falling in love with him again!._

**A/N) Well there you have it. A giant fight resolved, and a little Philinda at the end. Sorry, I couldn't help it. Plus, I refused to update with a crappy 500 word chapter. AJust one more note, that, until further notice, Lights of Past and Present, and Asgardian High will be on HITAUS and Guess who's bakc, my Warriors fanfic, is now up for adoption. So, if you read either of those, I'm sorry. It's just really hard to keep like 6 stories alive at once. Those will be up again as soon as I finish another story. If you want to adopt Guess Who's Back, PM me ASAP. Till next time!**

**Movie Suggestion: The Maze Runner.**

**Song Suggestion: Angel with a Shotgun. (It's Skyeward all the way. Just listen to it.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N) Okay, okay, I get it. You are all probably really really angry at me for not updating this past month or so. Let me explain. Let's just say I totally forgot about NaNoWriMo, and then it creeped up on me and I devoted all my time to writing my novel. And totally forgot to warn you guys. I am so very sorry for that. Also, as of now, I have decided that updates for this story will be pretty regular, happening every Friday or Saturday of the week. So don't think I've totally abandoned you guys. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really? If you're not sure, read the previous 10 chapters. **

* * *

Skye POV

A month later, everything had gone back to normal. Or at least as normal as life could be on a living on a plane with a bunch of kids and agents. That is, until our last mission happened.

"Hold still, Tripp. If I have to adjust my arm to do these stitches one last time, there'll be hell to pay." Jemma screamed in her accent. We had just gotten back from a mission in Chad, and everyone was on edge. It had gotten so bad May and Coulson had even left us to figure everything out ourselves. Sara and Alice were in their bunks, crying. Ward was off beating up his punching back, with little Lauren right alongside him. Fitz was trying to figure out what about the mission had gone wrong. And Clay and Max? Well, things weren't exactly peachy. Everything had gone wrong in the course of a single day.

Everything.

-3 hours prior-

I was training with Sara in the gym. Ever since our make up, things had gone pretty smoothly for us too. She was starting to get closer to me and it was nice. I was also getting closer with Ward, which I wasn't going to complain about. Something about these kids made him a more laid back person. I don't know what it was, but I sure as hell wasn't going to try and stop it. But, we were just friends. (I can't even say that without rolling my own eyes. Even Simmons has asked me about it. Shy little Simmons!)

"Hey, punchy people. I know you all really like to fight, but we've got a meeting to get too. You have five minutes." said Alice, calling to us and then running back into the lab. She knew what was about to go down.

"Race you to the showers!" Sara and I said, both running to try and get to the girls showers first. When we were racing, we didn't ever notice anything else around us. Bad for Sara, since she ran directly into Max.

"Sheesh, watch where you're going, Sara." He told her, as I ran into the bathroom.

"Haha, sucker." I said, dramatically closing the door.

* * *

"Ok, everyone. We've got our next mission. We're tracking down this man, thought to be an unregistered gifted." he pointed to the picture of a English looking man, about the age of 30.

"Do we have a location?" asked Tripp.

"N'Djamena, Chad."

"And his powers, Coulson? Do we have an idea?" asked May, coming up behind him.

"According to witnesses and local law enforcement, he has the power of death. So, not only an unregistered gifted, but their's a good chance he's alien. " I was still amazed at how calmly Coulson said things like alien. I couldn't even phantom saying things like alien that calmly. Also, the power of death? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"So, what's the plan?"

"We all will split up into groups and attack him in the hotel he's staying in. FitzSimmons, Alice , you'll be staying in one van in case we need any med assistance. Clay and Max, you'll be in another van in the south entrance. Max in case we need immediate med help, and Clay, you'll be running surveillance. Skye, you'll be in a group with Ward and Sara. We'll need you to hack the electronic locks at the hotel. Sara and Ward are basically on guard duty." I nodded to Coulson while Sara groaned and Ward rolled his eyes, but then nodded.

"I need to do that from the surveillance room."

"Which is why you'll need Sara and Ward's help. When the lock has been opened, Tripp, May, Lauren and I will go looking for the gifted. Understood?"

"Yes sir." we all replied.

"Good. Now suit up. We'll be in Chad in two hours."

* * *

Max POV

When we got to Chad, Clay and I drove to the hotel in one van, along with Tripp, May, Lauren, and Coulson while everyone else went in a separate van. I don't know why, but I felt like something was going to go wrong.

When we got to the hotel, the four agents scattered while Clay set up his equipment. That left me pretty bored. I guess that's why I don't really remember how it happened. One minute I was just sitting and watching the surveillance with Clay, and the next I was reaching for the gun as a fat blonde haired man came toward us and punched out the window. Next thing I knew, everything was black.

* * *

Ward POV

I still didn't know how it had happened. The mission was going fine. Everything was going as planned. Skye had unlocked the door and Coulson told us to check in with Clay and Max. When they didn't answer their coms, we went to the van to find Clay dead and Max severely injured. And then hell went down.

"FitzSimmons, we've got a major situation. We found Clay and Max and it looks really bad. How fast can you get here?" I said, trying to stay calm, while Skye contacted May and Coulson, and Sara freaked out. I didn't blame her. If I still wasn't trying to stay calm, I'd be freaking out too. But, I was the most superior agent and I had to keep a cool head, if only for the other's sake. But, he was my brother, even if he didn't know it. I really wanted to freak out, but I couldn't. It wouldn't be a good idea at this point.

"Give us 30 seconds. Simmons and Alice are on the way." replied Fitz.

They were on their way. No big deal, right?

* * *

Skye POV

-One hour later-

So, here we were. Clay was most certainly dead, which was the result of Sara and Alice's crying. Max was really injured. We had flown to the nearest SHIELD hospital, which is where he currently was, unconscious and in surgery. I don't really know why, but this had put Ward on edge. I mean, I understood Lauren's situation. She'd had a crush on the guy since she was 6, so that made sense. Ward, well, I would have to talk to him about that. Maybe there was a family connection? I mean, both had the last name Ward. In the end, the gifted had chased Tripp, May, Coulson and Lauren out a window, which resulted in a lot of stiches for Tripp, who was the one who had broken through the glass. I watched as Ward hit the punching bag, hard. So hard in fact, that he started bleeding through his tape. I grabbed the first aid kit and ran down.

"Hey Lauren, sweetie?" I said, getting the two specialists attention. "Could you please take a break?" When she shook her head, I knelt down to her level and said, "Look, girly, I know your upset. We all are. But Max is going to be okay. I know he is But Clay..." I trailed off, and I guess she understood. "I'm really worried about Sara and Alice. Could you please go check on them? For me?" Lauren nodded, tears still glossed over her eyes, and ran off without another word. I looked at Ward, who smiled weakly at me. But I could see right through his facade.

"Ward, sit. I know your knuckles are bleeding." I held up the first aid kit to him. "Don't make me pin you down." Sighing, he sat down on the metal bench as I started to take various things out of the kit.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess." I grabbed his hand and unwrapped the tape from it, and started to clean the wounds with peroxide. Ward winced. "Sorry, should have warned you."

"It's fine. How's Sara?" I looked at him, a little surprised. I knew he and Sara were close, but he had never asked about her before. I guess this was different though.

"Crying. She'll pull through, though. Alice too. I'm more worried about you, though." I said, giving him an eyebrow.

"What?" he said, faking surprise. "Why me?"

"Well, you were punching that thing like it was the devil himself, and it's not like you were that close to Clay or Max, no offense or anything. So, what's up?"

"Nothing." he said, as I started to wrap his hand with the gauze. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Don't give me that Ward. And don't shut me out. I'm your friend, I want to help you."

"I'm not-" he cut off, knowing his argument would be pointless.

"You are Ward. Look, I get if your still mad about anything I have done for these past few months. But, you can't do this Ward. And I can't sit here and watch while everyone I know falls to pieces and there's nothing I can do about it. May and Coulson left for their meetings or whatever. If I went to see Sara or Alice, they'd kill me. Lauren refuses to talk about anything, I know that. Jemma's not broken, Fitz is off running statistics, and Tripp's getting stitches. And that leaves you and me Ward. Please, just let me in." I begged him. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. But this, talking and helping, was the only thing I knew how to do besides hacking. And hacking wasn't really going to help in this situation.

I saw him think about it, long and hard and then he finally said, with a sigh,

"Alright. Come on." he said, as he dragged me up the stairs to his bunk. I followed him, wondering what he knew. I smiled slightly. This was a side of Ward I yet to see. Someone who wasn't so closed off and stoic. When we got to his bunk, he sat me on his bed and pulled out a file of papers. They were some sort of chart, as far as I could tell. Some DNA test.

"What's this?" I asked him, confused.

"They're genetic test results from something I did back when Max joined the team." I guess my still not understanding must have showed on my face, because, he took a deep breath and said,

"Max is my little brother, Skye."

* * *

**Sorry! I have to have some suspense in this story. Yes, Clay is totally dead, and there isn't much chance of him coming back to life. Still, drop me a line and tell me what you thought. Also, just thought I had to mention that this is the longest chapter to date! Yay, I'm getting better at writing! One last thing, I am also on Ao3 now, so if you go to a school like mine and can't get on because of restrictions, I'm also on ao3 now! **

**Till next time,**

**Sliverslith**

**Movie suggestion: Guardians of the Galaxy (See it if you haven't already, it's amazing.)**

**Song suggestion: 45 by Shinedown. **

**12/05/14**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Well, somehow I kept my promise and got you guys the chapter on time. (Even though it most of my Saturday. )**

**I've also gotten so confusion about the kids ages and jobs (because I'm am both confusing and inconsistent) here you go,**

**Sara- team leader, agent and hacker-14**

**Alice-engineer-14 (Sara and Alice are fraternal twins, but Alice looks a lot younger than Sara or Lauren.)**

**Lauren-specialist in training- 12**

**Max-biologist-16.5**

**And that finale! I loved the revelations, but I'm still crying about you know what. **

**Disclaimer: Read past 11 chapters for more information.**

* * *

Skye POV

"Max is your- brother? Like, for real." He nodded. Wow, just wow. "Wait, I thought your brothers name was Thomas."

"It is. Maxim Thomas Ward." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, he's going to be fine. Why didn't you tell us he was your brother? And how did you find out in the first place?"

"I found out by using Simmon's DNA tester thing." I rolled my eyes at him. Of course he knew how to use it but called it a DNA tester _thing._ "And to answer to your second question is I don't know. I don't fucking know!" He shook he head and sank into his hands. I didn't know what to make of the situation. I had never seen Ward so- broken. It was terrifying, to say the least.

"Ward, look." I took his chin in my hand so we were face to face. "I know what that feels like. To feel totally helpless, like there's nothing you can do about. That's how I feel every time you get sent on a mission and I'm not there with you. But, Max will be fine, I know he will."

"How Skye? How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I know you and I know him. And that gives me enough information to know that the Ward's are strong, and that will not back down." I poked him in the chest with each word, hoping to emphasize my point. Grant (when did he become Grant?) smiled at me. It was fake, but at least he was trying. "Feeling better?"

"A little. Thank you Skye." He composed himself back into the walled up agent. I looked at him kindly. (At least I hope I looked kind.)

"No problem. And hey, after all this is over, what do you say we grab a drink or something?"

"I'd like that. I'm a, going to see Max inside the base. Want to come with?" he said it nonchalantly, but I knew he meant it sincerely.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

Lauren POV

"Hey, Sara, Alice? Can I come in?" I knocked on the door again, quicker this time. "Come on guys, don't be like that. Please let me in." Alice came and opened the door. I saw that she was alone, even though I looked for Sara hiding someone.

"I know my first question should be are you okay, but I have to ask, where is Sara?" Alice sniffed and said,

"She ran off. Took the sat phone and took off on her scooter."

"Her scooter's here? You know what, that's not important. Sit." she sat down on the corner of the bed and I smiled inwardly. She never listened to me before. I was the youngest so no one really listened to me. "Are you alright?" I said softly.

"No, I'm not alright. Do I fucking look alright, Laurie? No, I'm not okay. I feel like punching someone in the face." I stared at Alice for a second, then ducked under her pillow.

"Please don't. Even though your a scientist, I still really wouldn't appreciate getting punched in the face by you." Alice sighed and took the pillow out of my hands.

"I know, I'm a bitch. I'm sorry, Lauren. I didn't mean it. I just, I can't believe Clay's gone."

"It's fine. I get it. If you really want to punch something, may I suggest the punching bag. Really helps you blow off steam." Alice smirked and put a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Thanks for checking up on me, Laurie. Your a good little sister (_She thinks of me as a sister?!) _, but this isn't something I really want to talk about."

"Alright, then. Let's not talk about that." I knew firsthand what holding in emotions could do, but if Alice didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't push. I really didn't need her yelling at me again. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Have you gone to check on Max?" I shook my head

"No, last I heard he was still in surgery. He's going to be fine though. I know he is."

"We all do, Max is a fighter. He can't let us down now. And when he gets back on his feet, you should ask him out."

"What?" I shook my head at Alice vigorously. "No, why would I do that?"

"Oh, please, Laurie. I've seen how you look at him. Plus, I've seen how you look at me when I'm working in the lab with Max. And by the way, you look like you want shoot a grenade gun up my ass." I laughed. That would actually probably be funny to watch. Of course, without the cursing. Then, Alice started to do that staring thing with me, and it got really weird. I knew what she was trying to do and it wouldn't work, no it wouldn't w-,

"Okay, fine! I might have a small little crush on him, but come on. It's not even legal. I'm 12, he's 16. Trust me, I wish he could be boyfriend but-"

"Haha, I knew it. You do want him to be your boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. I really did not want to discuss this with Alice, the science geek who somehow got 4 boyfriends in 3 months a few years ago, but it seemed to lift her mood, so one problem solved.

"Yes, I do. A lot."

"Aww, that's so adorable, and by the way, what the hell do you mean it's not legal."

"I mean that's pretty legal now, but in a year and a half it won't be. He'll be 18 and i'll still be a minor."

"That sucks, but come on. This is Max we're talking about. Your biggest crush since you were five. There is no way you guys can't get together. And by get together, I mean get together." She winked at me and I groaned.

This is not a conversation I wanted to have for a _long_ time.

* * *

**So, what'd you all think? Like'd it? Hate'd it? Please let me know, and I'd love suggestions. (Since I kind of forgot where I was going with this)**

**Also, I still don't know what to do with Before the Storm, there will be an update for Lowlife by next Sunday, and if you haven't already please check out Whatever it Takes and tell me what you think. That's probably the craziest story I have written to date. **

**So, please follow favorite and review if you liked it and if you already have, thank you.**

**Signing off,**

**Silverslitherer**

**Song Suggestion: Liar and the Lighter (Gabrielle Aplin)**

**Movie Suggestion: Red Dawn (2012 remake with Adrianne Palicki aka Bobbi Morse!)**

**12/13/14**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, so, I know it's been like a month and a half and I apologize. Anyways, this is the last full chapter. It'll clear some things up, and leave some others mysteries. I've spent a month working on it so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

* * *

Sara POV

"What's the update?" asked Coulson, as we all crowded around the doctor. Even Alice and I had come, because devastated or not, Max was our best friend and he needed us.

"Well, I can assure you, your friend will be fine." We all breathed a sigh of relief. "He is in stable condition and awake. He can only see people two at a time." After that, we decided that Alice and Lauren would go in first, then me and Simmons. The rest were sorted out too, but I'm too lazy to remember all that. I do remember that Ward wanted to go in alone. Interesting, but not enough to look into it.

* * *

Alice POV

As we walked into the room, we saw Max sitting up, (Shirtless, might I add) with a bandage wrapped around his torso. You could still see two red splotches from the bullets. On his arm, there was a scar from the glass flying through the window.

"Hey Max." Lauren started sheepishly, grabbing his hand and sitting on the edge of bed.

"Hey Laurie. Hi Alice. You guys alright?"

"We should be asking you that." I said, moving closer. "I mean, your the one who did get shot."

"Yes, but your the one dealing with a traumatic death, so you need it more Wonderland." I rolled my eyes at first, but then stared at him.

"How did you...?"

"The doctors told me, when I asked if anyone was seriously injured. I'm so sorry Alice." He took my hand in his and squeezed it tight.

"Thanks, Max. So, how are you really?"

"I'm good. This machine keeps beeping and it's driving me insane." He pointed to the IV machine and I laughed. I took a screwdriver out of my pocket and in a few seconds, I'd taken the sound chip out.

"There you go."

"What about you, Lauren? How are you doing with all of this?"

"I'm okay. I was worried sick about you. When we brought you in, the doctors didn't know if you'd be okay and I was just..." At this point, Laurie had already broken down in tears. I moved forward to console her, but Max beat me to it, pulling her close and whispering sweet things into her ear.

"Shhh, Laurie, it's okay beautiful. I'm here. I'm fine."

I quietly slipped out the room, still watching the scene from the doorway.

They were _so _in love.

* * *

Ward POV

As May and Coulson came back into the waiting room, Skye put a hand on my arm.

"You sure you don't want me there with you?" I looked back at her, her chocolate brown eyes full of concern.

"I'm positive, Skye. This is something I have to do alone." She sighed, but then perked up, as I said, "What do you say we grab a coffee sometime soon?"

"That sounds great." She gave me one last chaste kiss on the cheek and went to explain the situation to the rest of the team, while I went to talk to Max.

"Hey, buddy." I said, knocking on the door. He adjusted himself and said,

"Oh hey Ward. What up?"

"Nothing much. How are you doing?" I wasn't really sure how to approach the topic of our shared parentage.

"I'm alright, though I'm seriously sick of that question."

"First injury?"

"Other than the multiple bruises the girls have given me over the years, pretty much." We both chuckled.

"Um, Max, I don't really know how to approach this, because, I obviously suck at words but-"

"You finally figured out we're brothers. Thought as much." Wait, what?

"You- you know? How?" Max laughed and said,

"I have seen your medical records, _Grant, _which means your psych eval and family history. Then I just had to connect the dots. How long have you known?"

"Since you joined the team. Why didn't you tell me you knew?" I asked. I didn't understand.

"Well, the last time I saw you, I was four, and you were trying to burn our house down, so..." he grinned at me as I stared at him, then chuckled.

"Okay, maybe that's not the best thing for a four year old to see."

"Yeah you think." After another bout of idle talking, he asked me,

"How long has it been since you saw Thomas?" I stared at him again.

"Thomas? Almost 12 years. What about you? Have you seen him since then?"

"Yeah. He's married now, a nice girl he met in college. He's got a kid. Named him after you." I chocked a bit on the water I was drinking and saidn,

"He, he named his kid after me?" I didn't think Thomas would even care. I let him down.

"Yeah, gosh, he's adorable. He lives in Cali, works at a school. I go down every Christmas and see em. You should come with me next time."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Tommy was 12 the last time I saw him, fear clouding his eyes as he stared at the burning house. I don't think I could ever face him again. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, but I knew the conversation was far from over. "What about Rosie?" I asked. Rosalee, was Max's twin, and spent most of the time I was with her with various nannies and caretakers.

"Rosie. Oh, now that's an interesting story."

"Do tell." That was Max, always the dramatic one.

"Well, when child services came three years after you left" Wait, what? ", they took me and Rosie away. That's a whole other story though. Anyways, we were sent to an orphanage in LA, St. Agnes. Yes, the same one Skye was in. That's how we met. Well, while I was stuck in the orphanage, Rosie was automatically whisked away to an adoptive home in Ohio. Hudson's or Hunts or something like that. She likes the spy thing, but she said something about wanting to wait till after college. She's great, though. I've seen her a few times, when we've had missions on the east coast and stuff. I'm closer to Thomas than I am to her though."

"Why? Is she closed off?"

"No, we just don't have much in common. And she's not at all closed off. Far from it."

"Do you think she'd want to meet me?"

"Oh, hell yeah. She actually knows some people who's relatives are SHIELD."

"Really? Who?

"Well, for starters she knows Maria Hill's younger sister, Rachel. She also knows Fury's niece, Raina. Yes, the same "girl in the flower dress" from previous missions, she's actually a double agent, among other things. Coulson's niece, Quinn, that's what I think her name is. Any other questions?"

"What's her adoptive family like?"

"They're nice. Her adoptive mom got married recently. So, now, she has two older brothers, who absolutely adore her, so I'm told, and her mom is really nice. Haven't met the dad though, granted I haven't seen her in like 2 years."

"So, I can meet her?"

"Of course. I'll give her phone number later."

"Thanks. I'll leave now, I'm sure Coulson wants to come back in here and interrogate you."

"See you later, Grant."

"See you later, Max."

* * *

"So, how's it go?" Skye asked me. We were back on the bus, the situation explained to the rest of the team with almost no problems.

"It was good. It really was."

"Well that's a relief. So, did you hear about the kids?"

"No, what's happening?"

"Sara and Alice dropped out of SHIELD."

"What?"

"Yeah, and that's not all. You know that whack-job Raina?"

"Yeah, she's a SHIELD agent, I know. Max told me."

"She's also Tripp's wife."

"What? No way." There was no way in hell that could possibly be true.

"Oh yeah. And she's pregnant, so Tripp's settling down for a while, and they're moving to some small town in Ohio, Lima, I think. It's pretty sad, I liked having on them team. But yeah, so Sara and Alice are going to live with them for a while. Max and Lauren and staying though. We're all going to be in NYC for a while though, while Max gets better. So, everything between the two of you worked out fine?"

"Yeah, it did."

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back with an epilogue, and eventually a sequel. Please please please review! I really want feedback on this. Thanks! Also, thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed. Also, if anyone understood what I was referencing too, in Ward's convo with Max about their sister and her friends, put it in a review or PM. If you do, I will send you a rough draft of the first chapter of the sequel. **

**Till the end, **

**SS**

**Song Suggestion: Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade**

**Movie Suggestion: Struck by Lightning with Chris Colfer**

**2/04/15**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N) Alright, yes, I'm alive and I apologize profusely for the 2-3 month delay. I've just been slammed with classes and chores and all that shiz. But I'm back, but probably not regularly. Still, here is the epilogue. Again, PM me or leave a review if you understand any reference to what I'm talking about, and I'll give a sneak into the plot line. Just to let you know, before I make a sequel, I have to A) finish my other stories (or delete them.) and B) Write a story focusing on Rosie Hudson before she meet's Grant Ward.**

* * *

...1 year earlier...

"Um, excuse me, could you help me please? I'm looking for Coach Tanaka's office?" Santana looked at the girl. She was tall, probably taller than some of the boys. She had brown hair and almost black eyes. She was most definitely a tomboy, with her baggy pants and beanie cap. Talk about skater girl. Still, she looked pretty and strong, and with some effort, she could make a good cheerio. Santana decided to test the girl, to see how she'd react.

"You talking to me bitch?" The younger girl rolled her eyes at the Latino. She pursed her lips and said,

"You bet I am, short skirt." She pointed to the older girl's outfit, the skirt just barely covering her underwear. "You gonna help me, or should I go find someone else?"

"No, I'll help. Come on. Tanaka's office is right next the cheer-leading coaches. You gonna try out for the Cheerios?"

"Maybe next year. I want to spend the rest of this year playing football." So skater chick was strong. This was good.

"That's nice, but the football players don't exactly like girls." The brown haired girl chuckled.

"Well, they'll either have to get the sticks out of the their asses, or I'll kick their asses." Yes, this girl would make a fine addition to the bitches known as the Cheerios.

"Damn right, girl. I'm Santana Lopez, by the way."

"Rosie Hudson, nice to meet ya." Wait, she's Finnocene's sister? Aw, shit.

* * *

**A/N) Well, I hope that was confusing enough. I'm sorry that it was short, but I did say this wouldn't be a full chapter. Also, if you understood any of that, kudo's to you! Also, if you want to read the other story I'm writing, focusing on Ward's unknown sister and Bobbi's unreal daughter, it's called I'll Be There for You. **

**Till Next Time,**

**-SS **

**Song: This is How I Disapeer (My Chemical Romance)**

**Movie: The Imitation Game**


End file.
